1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a differential housing that accommodates and supports a final reduction gear mechanism and a differential gear mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In a differential that includes a differential housing that accommodates and supports a final reduction gear mechanism and a differential gear mechanism, when a dimensional change occurs due to a temperature change, that is, thermal expansion/contraction occurs, a relative positional relationship among support points of gears accommodated in the differential housing is changed, and as a result, noise and vibrations may be caused in the gears. Thus, a power transmission state may fluctuate.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 03-221257 (JP 03-221257 A) describes a configuration in which a tubular member having a smaller linear expansion coefficient than that of a base material of a differential housing is inserted in a part of an inner surface of the differential housing by insert casting. With the configuration, the thermal expansion/contraction of the differential housing can be suppressed, as compared to a case where an entire structure of the differential housing is made of a material having a large linear expansion coefficient.